María Alejandra Botín
(born July 11th, 1964 in Buenos Aires) is an Argentine-American animator, writer, producer, director, author and video game developer, being known for co-creating The Dinosaur Princess with Lawrence Christensen. Early life María was born in Buenos Aires on July 11, 1964. Her father was a doctor while her mother was a teacher. In 1980, she and her family moved to Fresno, California and soon met Lawrence while in college. Both attended CalArts since they showed an interest for animation and art in general. After graduation, they worked together to make a comic book series. Career In 1988, María and Lawrence released through Dusk Hunter, a comic focusing on a young adult man who is an explorer out to find artifacts that are connected to the supernatural. Following its success, Universal Cartoon Studios acquired the rights for an animated television adaption in 1994, premiering on Fox on October 7th, 1996. ''The Dinosaur Princess'' In 1996, inspired by the Jurassic Park trend and several wild people media, María approached Lawrence with a project originally named Project: Dinosaur Tarzan. Her original plan was to make the protagonist a grown man, but Lawrence suggested that being a woman instead, since he was inspired by some projects he was a fan of, including Shanna the She-Devil. María accepted his idea with a condition: as long she is a preteen to attract younger audiences and to make it different. In the same year, both were in talks with Universal to make either a television series or a video game based on their pitch, ending up to decline it due to the fact they own the rights for Jurassic Park and they were unsure about the idea of making another franchise where dinosaurs exist. Due to that, they decided to pitch to other studios, including Disney and Sony, with Warner Bros. showing a larger interest on it thanks to the success of Collin the Speedy Boy. The series' co-creator Oscar Hamilton, who was a fan of Dusk Hunter, met with the duo and gave some suggestions for their pitch, including the addition of an animal companion and an unique gameplay feature. By that time, both also were thinking of making her a princess since they were fans of Disney and added it to their pitch, officially naming her Kitrina and their project The Dinosaur Princess. Warner Bros. greenlighted their pitch on January 19th, 1998. Post The Dinosaur Princess After The Dinosaur Princess becoming a success, in 201?, María pitched to Warner Bros. a film series, being described by her as "What if Batman and Doctor Manhattan had a baby and it was the Punisher". Filmography Films * Television * *''The Dinosaur Princess'' - co-creator (2005-2010) * Video games *''The Dinosaur Princess'' series - co-creator, writer, storyboard artist and director (1999-present) *''Creative Nexus'' - co-creator (2018) * Bibliography * Personal life María Alejandra is openly lesbian and is married to Adriana Davidson since January 6th, 2010. Trivia *Despite the rumors, she isn't married to Lawrence Christensen as they explained that they are just close friends. *She is known for working on both live action and animated stuff. *She is close friends with Lawrence Christensen, Stella McDonnell, Ryan Curcwald, Daniel Wright, TBD. * Category:Living people Category:Americans Category:American people of Argentine descent Category:American cartoonists Category:American animators Category:American writers Category:American storyboard artists Category:1964 births Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas